The instant invention relates to fuel tank floats for use with gasoline-alcohol fuels.
Known fuel tank floats are often made of brass or various types of foam rubber. Brass presents a problem due to its high cost. Foam rubber is available cheaply, but decomposes in gasoline-alcohol mixtures. The object of the instant invention is to provide an inexpensive fuel tank float that does not decompose in gasoline-alcohol mixtures and still maintains its desired specific gravity if the float develops a leak.